


Trophy

by mystic_hyacinth



Series: Tyushnakov Family Values [7]
Category: Original Work, Voltage Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Boys in Skirts, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Choking, Crossdressing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Military Kink, Military Ranks, Military Uniforms, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Prisoner of War, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystic_hyacinth/pseuds/mystic_hyacinth
Summary: As a gift for his older brother's 21st birthday, Fedya ditches the party and helps him live out one of his most visceral fantasies.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Tyushnakov Family Values [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854673
Kudos: 50





	Trophy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to literally the worst of my ocs! I actually wrote this last year but I didn't really have the guts to upload it then. For now, read the tags and enjoy.

Though I’ve pretended to be totally unaware of all this party planning for the last six weeks, I knew it was coming. Once word got out that I wouldn’t be taking a leave back to Dom Vlasti towards the end of August following our last campaign in Tijan, the camp was besides itself with talks of a hatching day party for the Captain. Usually I would try and stomp out such frivolity but seeing as how well this battalion has been holding up during these last several months of long-stop bombing runs and bloodshed, I allow them this small relief. 

Still, I play dumb and watch as notes are written to neighboring encampments and hometowns asking for extra rations and delicacies otherwise unseen on the front lines. The runts have even managed to make themselves up into little committees for planning everything out (my soldiers are very democratic, you see). A couple dozen have arranged the food, several others are distilling vodka under their beds and some have taken to creating decorations out of whatever glittery scraps they can find. Several of the other higher ups say I should put a stop to it, but hell, I think it’s pretty nice not to make a big deal out of myself when I don’t have to, mostly because I can get other people to do that for me.

Either way, summer burns hot in Svetohajik despite the fact we’re this far north. In order to pass the time and make me forget the heat, General Gorlovna has suggested striking up a game of fools outside her quarters at the north end of camp. Her charcoal hair is pulled into two tight braids to be kept off her neck and her pink skin is glistening with sweat. She’d be quite beautiful if she just fixed her snaggletooth.

“You think these runts will be all that accepting of the new group coming in from Semnivna?" she says, looking over her cards with her four white eyes.

I roll my eyes. "I know Yulia trained them well enough, especially her pilots. If the larvae here have anything to say about it then I have an office full of discharge slips waiting for them."

She snorts. "Larvae, Nikolai? You're hardly older than most of them. If anything I should be calling you that."

"Watch your tone, General." I smirk, pulling another card out of the deck. "Or you won't be invited to the party."

She laughs, a high, tiny noise that seems a little jarring for someone of her size. "I thought you weren't supposed to know about that."

" _Malyushka_ , you could write a book - a lot of books - about the things that go on here that I'm not supposed to know about." I smirk.

"So I'm guessing you know of the whole thing going on between Milosevic and Bubnonva, the pilots?"

"Last week's news." I deadpan.

"And Baritza Puchta's mother?"

"I wish her a speedy recovery."

She purses her lips, trying to think of something. "Winogradskya might be pregnant."

I arch a brow. "Now that's interesting."

There’s a few more turns of the game and Gorlovna is taking the lead, being down to only two cards in the span of ten minutes. I try to distract her, divert her attention towards our conversation in order to get her to slip up but no such luck. Before I know it I’ve lost and she’s reshuffling the cards again. The cool banter between us is interrupted as a slight figure approaches us, hair tied up in a high bun and lanky limbs swinging as if their owner has no idea what to do with them.

“Seems your shadow has come looking for you.” Gorlovna smirks, eyes flickering over at Fedya and back down at the fast-moving cards.

I consider my baby brother for a minute, then turn back to the table trying to pretend like I haven’t seen him. He’s really cute when he feels like he’s being ignored.

Soon his shadow is standing over us and he gives a half-hearted, sweaty solute before turning back to me. “Have either of you got any thread and some old cloth?”

“Didn’t check the infirmary tent? I’m sure the nurse would have some." I say, not even bothering to look up at him. 

“Fresh out, she told me.” he crosses his arms. “You two are usually prepared for anything. I figured you were the ones I could ask.”

We exchange looks and Gorlovna turns back to him. “What do you need these for, Tyushnakov?” she prods, her voice a little softer than mine.  
  
“Something I’m working on.” he says almost proudly and I cock an eyebrow. 

“Nothing you couldn’t write your mother home for, no?” I ask. “You have to come bother your commanding officers? Really, Tyushnakov -”

“Wait here.“ she stands, handing the cards over to me and stomping up the steps to her cabin, all together fed up with my stonewalling. I smirk and turn back to my baby brother who tries to look intimidating. It doesn’t work. 

“Party preparations, Fedya? You really could be a little more subtle. There’s a reason I haven’t put you in on any espionage missions.” I say coyly, reshuffling the cards.

Fedya goes a bit purple but nonetheless keeps his sly demeanor. “No, never. You wish I was going to that stupid party.”

I quirk a brow, looking up at him. “I’m shocked, you’re usually the one all in a frenzy about this kind of thing. Surely your ire about this party isn’t personal?”

He doesn’t waver and we can hear the thudding and shifting as General Gorlovna searches around inside. “I’m a soldier, Captain. Not some heir with nothing better to do than gossip and wait for the next debutante to come.”

I snort, this little game of pretending is a sweet one and neither of us break character. 

“Besides,” he continues on. “Anyone can throw a get-together. I instead like to get a bit creative when it comes to celebrations - and I prefer to do it _alone_.”

I smile, a little amused and intrigued by his ambitious attitude. Though he can be lazy, shiftless and rude, I don’t like to stand in front of him when he seems to be showing genuine interest in something.

Gorlovna emerges once more, carrying with her a dusty, frayed bundle of fabric topped off with a giant spool of thread and slightly rusted scissors. “If you need any more, don’t hesitate to come to me.”

“Thank you.” says Fedya, smiling as she hands him the massive bundle. 

I make a face at her. “Why do you just have that lying around?”

She takes her seat again. “When we’re not training I like to make patchwork dolls. It helps to de-stress.”

I give a little smile. “You must show me how to make them one day, Mothers know I could use a little de-stressing.” I turn back to Fedya. “You need anything else?”

“This is perfect.” he smiles and goes to turn away, though my hand catches on his arm before he can leave. 

“I wouldn’t test the General’s patience, make sure you return her things.” I say sharply, he nods in reply. “Also,” I give a little flick of the hair at the end of his ponytail. "Your hair looks nice like that, Tyushnakov. You should keep it that way.” His blush deepens but he still manages to salute his way out, thanking General Gorlovna for her generosity before hurrying away.

“Really, you two should quit flirting while I’m around. Drives me nuts.” she huffs.

My eyes linger on the slight swing of his hips as he walks away. “He has that effect on people."

🎂  


The little gathering was, without exaggeration, a resounding success. 

After my grand entrance I was seated at a table hoisted up on crates about a meter or so off the ground. My chair was decorated with streamers and paper flowers with Gorlovna seated beside me, face and hair done up fashionably. She looked like a dream.

Now if she would just _do something_ about that damn snaggletooth. 

Despite how shabby our mess hall traditionally is, my troops set themselves to work trying to make it into as close an imitation of the Zolovsty Ballroom as they could. Metallic streamers covered the walls in shimmering gold that turned all sorts of colors when the strobe lights hit them. The long tables were decorated with fine linens and more wilting paper flowers and even the center of the room was cleared to make room for a dance floor. The heavy bass on the speakers reverberated through the room to the point where I could feel the music in my gut.   
  
Most everyone was dressed in their finest civilian clothes for this as well. For some these were homemade dresses and suits, others, fine jewelry and velvet and for the vast majority, leather jackets and jeans. The happy screams and cries of those who were already a bit too tipsy for their own good were only slightly tapered down by the music and the humid air in the room. 

In short, my hatching day party was a cross between a countryside dance hall, a debutante and a sleazy underground rave. No complains though, I enjoyed the kaleidoscope it became.

I gave some opening remarks, thanking my soldiers several times for their kindness and generosity. In response to this, I was presented with a gift from none other than Baritza Puchta, who towered over me and smiled as she handed me over the heavy, tissue-wrapped package. The room waited with bated breath as I opened it, revealing none other than a patchwork of different fabrics stitched sloppily together, a name threaded on each little cotton square.  
  
“It was from all of us.” said Baritza Puchta, her earrings swinging with every word. “It was the only thing we could agree on, seeing as how cold it was all those nights on the front - we figured you of all people needed to be kept warm.”

I had to smile, even if it looks like it was done by a gang of drunk toddlers, I give the massive girl a hug. “Thank you, Puchta. All of you.” I tried to get a look over her shoulder, scanning the crowd to see if Fedya was sitting out there, watching with jealousy as this inferior girl hugged me. He’s adorable when he’s jealous, you know.

Having seen no one of the sort, I pulled away, thanking her again and waving for our DJ to resume his work. Who knew meek little Andrei Tashanovich could have such stage presence?

After all the formalities, I followed the room as it slips back into madness. I ate, I drank and even went so far as to dance a few times before the cake came out. Personally, I’m not a big fan of sweets, but I accepted it gratefully, sneaking a few pieces away in my pockets to give to Fedya. Even if I was a little shocked he wasn’t in attendance, I knew he couldn’t resist a bit of _marlenka_ when it's presented to him. 

Some hours passed before I decide to call it a night and whisper to Gorlovka for her to quiet the room. A little disappointed but nonetheless respectful of my wishes, she called “Attention!” her booming voice effectively silencing the joyful masses. The music cut out, the dancing ceased and the strobe lights halt in their flickering. “The Captain has a few words to say to all of you before he takes his leave.”

I got up from my seat and cleared my throat, surveying my soldiers as if we were about to go on another raid. Their faces, though still showing the tell-tale signs of those long since hardened by battle, appear milder, an ease brought about by good cheer and homemade vodka. 

“I was seriously considering telling the lot of you to call this entire party off. It’s unprofessional and would reflect poorly on me.” a few of the eyes in the room shift wearily around and I sighed, smiling a little. “Still, you’ve all earned it and while I’m flattered that you’ve all decided to throw such a lavish gathering in my honor, I also don’t mind saying that this is more of a party for you than it is for me.” I raise my foggy glass. “So though I will be excusing myself to my quarters for the night, I would like to thank all of you for your ambition, your drive and your relentlessness, Shurshanov will never forget the tribulations we have endured these last several weeks.” a few stray whoops and claps echos throughout the room. Gorlovna scowled but I pretended not to hear them. 

“Enjoy yourselves, the lot of you. If nothing else, have fun.” I raised my glass and knocked it back, the room erupted in cheers as the music cut back on. Gorlovna bid me goodnight and a happy hatching day with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before going out on the dance floor. I snicker a little, if only her boyfriend could see her now.

For a moment I considered the runts out on the dance floor and ask myself if it would be wise to carry one of them back to my quarters with me for the night but decided against it. In all honesty, they’ve done enough hard work. 

Now I’m outside the night air is steamy, crickets, night birds call out and the hum of the armored fence is anything but unnoticed. There’s a few stragglers hanging around the sides of the mess hall as well as a few walking back and forth from the cabins to bring in extra supplies. Other than that, the place is pretty much desolate. I walk back to my cabin, feeling the light crunch of dirt and gravel beneath my boots and humming along to the music that’s still audible no matter how far away I seem to go. The blanket’s weight slows my steps ever so slightly but I try not to let that bother me. I’ll use the damn thing no matter how ugly or shoddy it is, all this extra fabric will be good once winter hits.

I step up the creaky stairs towards my cabin and nudge the door open with my foot, only to hear rattling and whimpering when I finally step inside. My head whips around towards the bed and I see the glint of metal along with a crumpled, bedraggled figure huddled up against the wall, shaking horribly.

I set the blanket down on my desk and go towards the figure. It huddles in more on itself and continues quivering before finally whispering out a ‘please’ in a language that I know _isn’t_ Russian.

I wrench the pitiful creature up by its inky black curls in order to get a good look at it. It’s definitely too pale to be a Nymph but the eyes give it away, the whites of them just a little too pink to be believable and with teeth just a little too sharp as well. The “human” sobs as it looks up at me, trying to hide itself away from my gaze but I don’t let it. It’s not in my nature to be merciful to humans or their sympathizers, no matter how _familiar_ this one looks.

“How did you get in here, dog?”

The “human” sobs again and tries to grab at me with its chained hands. Its fingers are the palest shade of blue as though its been frostbitten. I smirk and yank its hair back farther, waiting for it to fess up.

“The - the soldiers.” it says, voice heavily accented with Ukrainian but with a timber so familiar I have to restrain myself from smirking knowingly down at it. “They came to my village. I don’t know where my family is, my brothers, my little brothers they were - “

“ **Shut. Up.** ” I growl in its ear. “You should be lucky they brought you to me and not the breeding platoons, pray to the Mothers that you stay in my good graces.” I let go of its hair and step back, taking all of it in. The clothes looked as though they were washed in dirt and then left out for the field mice to eat through them. Bony, scarred legs shiver in some imaginary chill and watery eyes look up at me, pleading for mercy.

“What do they call you?” I ask, going to sit on top of my desk and folding my arms.

My captive thinks quickly, as if it's forgotten its name. “K-Kazimir.” it whispers. Good, it’s male. “I’m from Panas, in the south.”

I arch my brows. “My soldiers really made quick work of that place, didn’t they? I wasn’t expecting them to be coming back with spoils in tow for at least another few days.” I smile, crossing my legs. “Still, this is a very pleasant surprise, _Kazimir_.”

“The soldiers were yours?” it asks. “Did you order them to come?”

“But of course.” I say smoothly. “Isn’t a raid that goes on that I don’t know about.”

There’s a glimmer of hope in its eyes. “Please, you must know what they did with my brothers. In all that fire and chaos I couldn’t find them. You must know, sir. You must!”

I walk across the room and backhand it, turning the words back into those horrid sobs. “I would keep quiet, piece of shit. If it were up to me you and your brothers and that entire damn village would have been left to rot. Your kind never knows when to be grateful.”

I raise my hand again and it ceases its crying, holding up its arms in weak defense. My fist relaxes and I look my captive over. “Now then, Kazimir.” I say, tilting its chin up to look at me. “What is it you do in Panas?” 

It looks up at me and shudders, as if trying to remember what its life actually was before it was in chains. How cute.

“I took care of my brothers, sir. I - I did everything I could do for them, our parents died when we were young so I took up what jobs I could.”

I hum, feigning interest. “You were useful?”

“I was, sir.” it says. “I worked on some of the farms during harvest time, I tended to the mothers when they were laying their eggs, the local priestess even paid me to help her clean out the temple.” it looks down, licking its chapped lips. “I tried to help everyone where I could, if it meant keeping us from going hungry.”

“Did it work?”

“Most of the time, sir.” it says, looking down. 

“Most of the time?” I lean down, whispering directly in its too-long ears. “What happened when the good will of the town dried up on you?”

It looks fearful, as if it has said the wrong thing. “When there were no jobs in Panas or any of the other villages, I couldn’t let my brothers go hungry. I had to do something.” it swallows thickly. “There was a woman I knew, she told me she could help me find work somewhere close by where the pay was good and the job itself was easy.” 

“Where was it?”

“A pleasure house, sir.” it squeaks out, ashamed to even utter the words. “I - I went there and the woman was right, they paid me well but - I felt awful, sir. That’s why I was so afraid when you mentioned those breeding platoons, I can’t go back to those places, not again. Not after what I already went through to feed my brothers.”

This was too good. My captive was so damn _virginal,_ weeping over the loss of its innocence with those sweet, sad eyes. I smirked down at it, letting it wrack out another sob before tilting its head up to look at me again. “I know where your brothers are.” I say, voice even. 

Pinkish eyes shot opened and chains jangled excitedly. “They’re not dead?”

I nod sternly. “I know my soldiers took many prisoners. Shurshanov needs its labor force, after all. There’s a good chance they’re being kept in holding, I can’t make promises, but I can guess.” I tilt up its chin. “But - you must do me a favor if you want me to help you find them.” 

It nods excitedly, though there was no sense of joy on its face. “Thank you, thank you so much sir - “

I interrupt it by pulling up the dingy cotton shift to reveal a pair of spotless white underwear. 

The creature immediately tries to slam its legs shut, squealing when I forcefully wrench them back open. Horror sets into the runts’ face and it tries frantically to squirm away, trying their best to reason with me. “S-sir. P-please, I’ll clean for you and your soldiers. I will, I promise - I can’t do this though. I can’t, not again, please - “

“You’ll do as I say, runt.” I sneer, wrapping my hand around its pale, bruised throat. “It’s standard practice for you, isn’t it? Nothing you haven’t done a million times before.”

It continues to shake its head, trying to avoid my touch and hungry eyes and failing. “I’ll do anything!” it yelps. “Please, just let me see them!”

I’m already unbuckling my pants as it pleads, pulling myself out of my trousers and pushing my captive down so that its eye-level with my half-hard cock. 

“Do it or they die, village whore.” I whisper.

Shaky, tear-stained lips go to wrap around my cock and I try my hardest to stifle a moan. It does have a skilled tongue, I’ll give it that and it knows which parts to kiss and slurp down to make up for the fact that it doesn’t have use of its hands. It doesn’t look up at me until I force it back by its hair, tearful eyes looking all the more sinful as it tries its hardest not to choke. I roll my hips as much as this position will allow, fisting my hands in its hair as I look down at the pitiful creature. 

“Can’t imagine why you fought me so much, now you’re sucking me down like that’s what you were meant to do.” I say, guiding its head down a little bit farther before it starts to gag. I don’t relent, forcing him to take down more and more of me with every movement of my hips. “Your brothers must’ve been well-fed, no?”

At the mention of its siblings it stutters and I hold his head down insistently, forcing it down until its nose is almost flush with the little tuft of hair above my cock. “See if you can take all of me, roach.” 

I let my hands roam for a moment, hiking the little shift up more to reveal the pale expanse of its back. Several faded marks line it, criss-crossing over moles, dimples and the knobs of its spine. Two dimples dot its tailbone, hovering dangerously close to the waistband of the panties. I give a small smile, pulling at the undergarments only to have them slap harshly against its skin, making him yelp against my cock.

I moan at the reverberations its noises make against my dick and thrust my hips more, slamming myself down its throat and listening as it mewls helplessly. I all but tear the underwear off of it and I can feel it quake uselessly beneath me, failing to bat me away and instead being forced to succumb to my hands as they ravage it.

Muffled whines plead for me to stop and I ignore them, instead choosing to fuck his throat in earnest while backhanding its round ass until I can see slight traces of midnight blue start to bloom where my hands have assaulted it. 

“That’s it, village whore. Take it, you want to save them from me, don’t you?” Another stilted cry sounds off from my crotch and I snicker, moaning as I use its throat as a cock sleeve. Its hands twitch and strain in their bonds and I think for a moment I should unchain it. Still, it’s not wise to take a caged animal out to pasture, it might give them hope.

I take my hand away from its abused ass and go to pinch its nostrils, only to have its throat tighten in a mad panic. I won’t kill it, but it doesn’t have to know that.

“Come on, be a good whore for me, won’t you? You want to see them again?” it works itself faster despite the oxygen deprivation, trying its best to take all of me down. 

It takes all the restraint I have left to shove it off my cock, but seeing just how good it was doing I let it bask in that tiny bit of kindness before pushing it back down on the bed.

I look it over, its face shiny with tears and sweat, its mouth open and its lips swollen and puffy. It's all helplessness and vulnerability.  


Perfect. 

“Don’t expect me to kiss you, roach.” I jeer, before setting out on abusing its nipples. My captive yelps, even after all that it's endured its never lost the fighting spirit. I would make sure not to beat that out of it whenever it got too testy, that would make things boring. 

With my cock in one hand and the creature’s nipple in the other, I try to coax some wetness out of its cunt. To my mild surprise, my captive is already dripping with arousal, hardly needing any help from me. I’m sure to let it know about this.

“You whine and yell ‘no’ but really I can tell how badly you want this.” I growl. “Your greedy little cunt knows you need to be filled, knows how desperate you are.” I give its clit a rough stroke. “Might just be smarter than the rest of you.”

Humiliation and guilt paint my captive’s face and some part of me almost feels bad for the abuse. I continue to finger it, my ministrations making it moan despite itself. Even now, it still begs and pleads with me as though that will stop anything. However, I appreciate the fight and barely chide it for its transgressions.

When I’ve had enough of teasing it, I waste no time with foreplay or gentle words. My cock is already halfway inside it before it even has the chance to fully come back to itself. 

I smirk a little as it all but screams, begging for me to stop even as I start slamming into its tight cunt. “They were right in picking you.” I say breathlessly. “They knew you would be right for me, no? They knew me and you would get along just fine.” I hiss in its ear. The poor thing is still sobbing but now the pained yelps are starting to switch over, becoming more aroused and desperate with each snap of my hips.

I set up a harsh and angry rhythm and it follows it the best it can. I moan a little, reminding it of how tight it is and how it should feel grateful to be doing this with me. I remind it that no human spends this much time around me and is kept alive and how honored it should feel that I was feeling kind enough to at least fuck it while it was still living.

I don’t mean half of it, but the good part is that the human doesn’t know which half. Plus, fear keeps them tight. 

“I’ll keep you as my own, roach. Fill you up every night after I’m done with my soldiers, I’ll even see to it that those brothers of yours are kept out of the work camps.” the expression on its face is priceless, caught between hope and fear. “All you have to do is spread your legs. Give yourself over to your superior.” 

My captive moans aloud and I continue hammering away at it, fucking hard into its tight cunt. I keep talking, holding my hands at its neck as I go. “All those human men never knew what to do with you, they stuck their filthy cocks in you but they never really fucked you, never knew how to fill you up.” I growl. “I’ll make sure you’re fucked properly, roach. Maybe one of these days I might even fuck a baby into you, make some use out of you and breed all those useless human genes out until your body can’t take it.”

It gives a tiny shake of the head but keeps moaning, its chains jangling furiously with every thrust. “Please s-sir, I - I can’t.”

“Like fuck you can’t.” I say, pressing my hand tighter against its throat to gain more leverage. “I’ll breed you as many times are your body will allow it. You’re old enough, aren’t you?”

“S-sixteen, sir.” it warbles out. “I - I can’t d-do that.”

“You can and you will, roach.” I hiss, pounding into it so roughly the headboard begins knocking against the wall. “You can and you will.” 

I continue fucking it hard and deep and I know it likes this just as much as I do. The way its cunt tightens every time I go to pull out is maddening, as if it doesn’t want me to leave. The desperate little whines and the way its legs try to push me in deeper or just keep me from pulling out altogether are so endearing I almost want to kiss it.

“A-ah! S-sir I can’t - “ it starts, words being cut off as the lack of oxygen starts to get to it. I smirk and drill in deeper, making sure that it’ll feel me for days to come.

Or at least until I do this again.

“Already?” I tut my tongue. “What two-ruble whore you are. Can’t even let a man have a good time.” I roll my eyes and let my hand up from its throat a little (though I wouldn’t entirely mind fucking it unconscious). “I’ll let you know when I want you to cum.”

It whines and its body follows my cock with every thrust, trying to keep me inside at all times. I allow it, only whispering that if it really didn’t want this it would do a better job at fighting back. I tell it that maybe if it were a Nymph it could just as easily fire off a volt to stop this from happening.

“But no.” I mutter. “You’re a whore, you want this. You want me to fuck you, breed you, make you mine.”

And in some twisted part of me, I think I can hear it say ‘yes’.

I can feel myself nearing that edge and it making the ability to talk very difficult. Between all the noises it's making and the vice-like grip of its cunt I know I won’t last much longer, but I sure as hell make a show of finishing. 

“Don’t move.” I mutter, though I’m still very much aware of the trembling legs on either side of my as I slam myself in as deep as I can go. It mewls and cries, balling its hands into fists as it constricts around me. My orgasm hits hard and I make sure to shoot load after load down into my captive’s waiting cunt, making sure to keep to the promise I made earlier. My captive takes and takes and takes and it does so almost willingly. 

Somewhere between all of it I huff that the poor creature is allowed to cum and it does so immediately, body jerking so violently with the force of it that I have to hold it down. It moans and calls out for me, little mutterings of ‘no’ still tumbling passed bitten red lips. 

“You still with me?” I snicker, reaching up to nudge its shoulder. When I finally open my eyes again, the wan, pale skin has reverted back to beautiful sapphire and the pinkish eyes have turned to crimson. Little nubs poke out of a tangled mess of dark hair and my Fedya is back to me again, as though nothing ever happened.

“Never better, _sir_.” he snorts, pulling me up for a kiss. “Did you like your gift?”

I rest my chin against his chest, looking playfully up at him. “If I had it my way, I’d make sure every day was my hatching day.”

Fedya blushes a little, long ears fluttering downwards. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

There’s a beat of silence as I pull out of him and take off the rest of my clothes. He motions to the silver key on the floor by the bed and I unlock his chains, allowing him to shimmy out of the little shift before falling back against his tiny chest.“That’s what you needed the fabric for?” 

“Of course, had to steal some before everybody started sewing it onto the blanket.” he rolls his tired eyes. “Plus, I wanted to be convincing.”

“Peasant human boy turned desperate prostitute? I like it.” I say, closing my eyes and allowing his arms to wrap around me. “Fuck you for not coming to the party.” 

“Fuck the party.” he snaps, stroking my hair. “You have all the party you need when you’re with me.”

I snort a laugh and squeeze him tighter, making him squeal a little. What a baby. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you have an amazing hatching day surprise come February.”

“My hatching day is in December, asshole.”

“I knew that.” I snicker, earning a gentle swat on the back of the head. “Sleep tight, roach.”

He pressed a kiss to the crown of my head and relaxed against me, the noise from the party still booming even as we fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @plentyokenty  
> Stay safe!


End file.
